lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Kid vs Kat Lost Episode: The Death of Coop
I cannot think that a silly series has a dark secret. One day my older brother was going to work at Disney XD. His job was to look at the episodes of one series called Kid VS Kat. The next day he came back from work with chills and started to write in his diary. After he returned to work I started reading his diary, and the words that were written : Dear Diary, I started my first day working for Disney. My job was to watch the episodes of a series called Kid VS Kat, which reminds me of a cartoon called Invader Zim. Kid VS Kat. It was something twisted more than a sick mind. The first episode I had to look was the Special Halloween episode of Season 2, called "The Death of Coop". The episode begins normally with a twisted humor. I did not laugh, then the evil cat hit the kid with a hammer of wood in a very realistic way. After the dad is that they are fighting the fight was only realistic for example the child bites the tail of the evil cat in a very realistic and the dad screams with a sound of a grumpy then comes the annoying sister of the protagonist and pass in the scene where they travel by plane but listen sounds of children crying and storms pulling thunder while rain appears coop afraid while Mr. Cat out of the plane every time a lightning appeared red-eyed people Famous people were die as Michael jackson other guys while the scene becomes darker then the camera focuses on coop Covering her face while sounding screams of people mysteriously any character was scream but were sleeping while you could see a bloody word saying the devil will come for you coop then begins to rise above the plane then start fighting very realistic but the cat shoots a knife into the eye of coop in which bleed very realistic coop falls off plane as appears but a very poor animation more to the real animation of the show animation showing a crying child saying in a grave his name then the crying child shows his face all battered and bleeding two workers escaped from the studio at the end you can see pure darkness but shows an image that does not move of coop in a hospital with eye covered while in a table I could see his organs donation image as three minutes drive and the episode ends called Rob Boutilier saying that the episode was scary. and that was all she wrote then be surprised leave the room of my big brother then in the other day my big brother wrote again his diary then when he came out with his girlfriend I began to read the diary again :dear diary Something very strange happened to this day what happened to me curiosity is the same episode So I went to the computer of Rob Boutilier and found the deletion of the episode which is the lost continue for the episode the scene family starts visiting the grave of coop dennis then begins to cry begins to show photo severed human head then dennis visiting the kat lair and dennis takes a kat gun found kat and shoots him realistically and dripping blood dennis looks the public sandly dennis is pointing the gun in the head and shoot the ending appears a person bleeding and died the end of the episode after exit of the room of Rob Boutilier but unfortunately Rob Boutilier found me he was desperate and whit a gun and I point the gun at the head and said "do not tell anyone of the final part of the lost episode or you and you friends are dead". then I had to swear later I had to watch an episode call "The Death of Coop 666".all workers scream the episode was the second part only that the animation was more dark and poor appeared after the dead person shows a version of Denis and Mr. Cat as people and Bald cat real and was bleeding while you could see the word you will die in the next day then go to the scene where you see the photo of bloody coop and organ donation was saying this time 666 then go to the scene of the protagonist annoying sister seeing the corpse of Mr. Cat then the sister cries and gets blood in his eyes then she gets the knife from his father and commits suicide and appears millie's and Mr. Cat dead body giving himself a hug as he stabbed the heart by bledding hands his body was bleedingwhile showing a picture of a crying child could not see the eyes but I saw a blood stain on his body then the child walks and sound a ugly and annoying squeal the child pulls out a knife and puts it in his face the end of the episode and go without sound credits ---- Author is unknown Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:Old Shit Category:666 Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Blood Category:Sucide Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE